Prom Night
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: Dib and Tak agree to go to their High Skool's prom to look normal. But, what happens when Dib has a secret crush on Tak that he can't tell anyone about? Will she love him back? It is truly a magical evening for someone, though. 3 OOC DaTr oneshot, will be some ZaGr, please Read and Review! Thank you! 3 -Rated K for kissing-


Prom Night

Oneshot

_**(A/N: This is an idea I came up with. My first oneshot, so I hope you all enjoy! DaTr, and their relationship isn't the same as in "I Love Summer," just telling you before you get confused.)**_

Posters were hung up on all of the walls, and all of the human children were buzzing gossip about prom dates. Tak was sitting at her desk as about a hundred different meats were placed on her desk as invites to the senior prom. After the two hundredth weenie was stacked onto her seating area, something snapped in her mind.

"_Leave me alone!"_ she screamed. "The prom is stupid, and I _hate_ stupid, useless things! Just stop putting meat on my desk. I'm not going at all, no matter what anyone says."

"Hey, I'm not going either," a male voice said behind her. Her head perked up, and her fake, short blue hair bounced slightly.

"That's because nobody _wants_ to go with you, Dib!" A blonde shouted, snorting and laughing.

"Shut up," Dib groaned. "Just because nobody I asked out wanted to go with me doesn't mean I can't go. I could go by myself, but I'm not going to. School dances and proms are a creation that keeps us occupied while we're slowly being wasted away. Don't you get that? I'd rather be alone than go with _you, _anyways."

"Ugh, have fun being a loser forever then, Dib."

"I will."

The blonde huffed and stomped away. Dib smirked, sensing a strange feeling of victory. Tak kept her head in place, wondering what was so fun about doing _nothing_. Sure, it would be annoying to go, but there really isn't anything fun about staying alone. There had to be _something_ fun to do besides the prom. Like, um...

Well, it isn't fun to be alone, and that's a given. Tak knows from a painful ten years in space. And, that didn't have a "wormhole" involved. That was _ten years_ ago. _TEN. YEARS. AGO._

Zim was really protective of Earth, despite the fact that he was invading it. Maybe it was Dib's sister, Gaz. She's pretty, and she knows what he knows. Irken technology, feelings for humans, you name it. They're the perfect unholy union.

But, who did Tak end up with? Mimi's broken, and she is WAY beyond repair. Now Tak has no one to seriously talk to...except for Dib, but he's always...

...alone.

That's no way to live out a life. Sure, she'd taken a permanent place on Earth and stayed in Skool to learn a few things, like how to bake disgusting Earth cookies. In fact, Dib was the only one who had wanted to try them, even knowing what she was. Maybe it was the fact that she was willing to make peace with humans, and live with them as if she _were_ human.

Sure, the Tallest have banished her from ever returning to Irk, but it doesn't matter anymore. Earth does, and so does the "friends" she's made.

I mean, two HUNDRED invites. That's a lot of meat.

"Maybe Gir will like these..." Tak muttered as the blonde who had insulted Dib not five minutes ago showed up in front of her desk.

"'Gir'? That's a horrible name," the blonde sneered. "I was about to tell you that you're not as cool as you think. You're only getting all this meat because you're still a newbie. Or, their dares told by me."

"And you're telling me this why...?" Tak asked, motioning her hand in a circle as if to say, 'Go on, I'm listening to you.' "I'm not _wasnting_ to accept these, but my friend's pet might want them, that's why I'm taking them. If you're jealous that your bare desk is a shameful, tiny object then go ahead and take mine. Like I could care, they're just pieces of meat."

"Ugh, you're really awful," the blonde cringed as Tak mentioned her empty, empty desk. "I don't _need_ a boy to take me, I have me, myself, and I!"

"Why is that, exactly?"

The rude girl stopped in her tracks and stared wide-eyed at Tak.

"B-because I'm too _good_ for anybody!" she said proudly, stuttering at the same time. "Unlike that stupid Dib kid over there. He's not going—"

"—at all, I know. I overheard your 'conversation.' You're a real catch, you know that?" Tak growled. "Making fun of nice people, going as far as to idolize nobody but yourself, any boy would be ever-so-lucky to have you. I'm sure all of my friends can't disagree. Am I right, guys?"

All of the students in the classroom, both boy and girl chimed in a cheery, yet sarcastic: "Yeah!"

The blonde girl fumed and stomped away, out of the classroom, and all of the kids inside sighed a breath of relief, lifting the tension in the room. All of the other kids swarmed around Tak's desk and she handed each of them a piece of meat. Those who had given them to her _were_ disappointed, but it's not she was throwing them in their faces screaming "Get AWAY from me!" like other girls. She was being really generous, actually. She was just giving away her meat, and handing it all back without a fight. They were all happy to even know her.

They just had no idea what she _really_ was.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry guys, but my head is pounding," Tak groaned, rubbing her temples, "and I can't stand the noise. I'm going home, 'kay?"

Dib tapped Tak's shoulder, making her jump. She spun around and hit her hand on something. Dib's...hand? He was smacking her?

"Here, take one of these," he instructed gently. "You don't need water or anything, I looked it up. For your sake."

Oh, aspirin, how nice of him. It wasn't that she didn't like the gesture, it was just that...well, she wanted to go home. She'd had enough of humans today, despite their love and affection for her. It was getting annoying, to be fully honest.

"Uh, thanks, Dib," Tak said, making a small salute with her hand. "I'll pay you back, I swear."

"Na, you don't need to," Dib shrugged. "It was a simple favor for the queen bee. I was wondering, are you even planning on showing up to the prom? It'd be bad for your popularity if you didn't go. Kids might even get pretty suspicious."

Tak stood up quickly, and slammed her hands onto Dib's desk. "What are you talking about?"

"It's inhuman, not to go to such a huge event, as stupid as it is," Dib chuckled sadistically. "I know you are just wanting a normal life here, but you don't belong. Go invade some other planet, Tak."

He spat out her name like it was a jalapeno, burning his mouth and tongue. Tak cringed as she realized, he hadn't fully forgiven her like everyone else. He was alone too much.

"Then they'll start questioning you as well, won't they?" Tak snickered. "If you don't go. They might even do a few tests. Painful ones. Are you so sure about not going?"

Dib stopping his mocking laugh and stared up at her, his cheeks a light pink. She was right.

"So, with so many invites then," Dib began, pointing to the kids chomping down on Tak's prom invites, "who are you going to choose?"

"Hm, well, it seems like I don't _want_ to accept any of those, that's why I gave them back." Tak stated, looking down with her hand on her chin. "You are free, aren't you? Wait, of course you are. How about _we_ go, together? It'd be better for your image, you know, have you bullied a lot less, and give you more friends. What do you say?"

"Sure, why the heck not?" Dib accepted. "When should I pick you up? Is seven okay?"

"Six-thirty, my house is around twenty minutes away from the Skool. It'll be better if I pick you up though, right?"

"Yeah, but not as fun. I've always studied my father's year books and memory scraps, and there's always 'elegant' travel, like limousines, and carriages. It's always something a girl likes, and yet the boy never complains. I've always liked it, the girl's reaction to the boy's careless spending. It's fascinating."

"So, you've always dreamed of taking a female to your prom in a carriage?"

"Basically."

"How sweet of you," Tak said, rolling her eyes. "Fine, you can pick me up if you want, just don't be annoying about it."

"That's, um, nice, I guess," Dib said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. "Thanks."

"All right everyone," the class' teacher shouted, her voice bitter. "Sit down and shut up. Today's horrible lesson will be..."

Tak looked over her shoulder at Dib, winked, and then looked at the board again. Dib blushed a bit more, his face now hot pink.

()()-After Skool, Membrane household, 4:35 PM-()()

"Dib, why are you taking so long in there?" Gaz called out to her brother, outside the bathroom door, which was locked. "I need to use it too, you know!"

"I have spikey hair!" Dib shouted, his voice just barely ringing over a hairdryer. "It's very hard to dry!"

"Get out of there and dry it in your room then, you moron! I need to take a shower!"

Dib groaned, shut the electronic off, and opened the door. He had a robe on, dark blue with the same icon as on his shirt splayed across the chest. He stomped to his room with the hairdryer and Gaz muttered, "You girl" under her breath.

In Dib's room, he was secretly cheering. He had a crush on Tak, and she was going to prom with him! Sure, she was an alien, but there was something more to her than the green skin underneath her human disguise. Her, uh, heart-like organ was bigger than most people would expect.

Sure, she seems cold at first glance, but get to know her, and she's sweeter than a cupcake. She was cool to hang out with, too. She didn't call Dib crazy or kick him, or bully him, or hurt him. No, she just...tolerated him.

"Tonight's the one night I'll ever get this chance again," Dib muttered to himself, flexing in the mirror. He was smaller than most men, and his stomach was achingly flat. There wasn't much muscle to his skinny arms and legs, but he was still somewhat attractive.

But, he's the one painting no one bothered to buy, and he didn't see the point in staying valuable, so he let his paint peel, his colors fade, and his frame to be broken.

But, now, he's ready to be restored by an Irken female. To be brought back in better shape than before.

"What are you mumbling?" Gaz shouted from the hall, covered by a long towel. Her hair was longer now, down to her waist. Guess who suggested it? Zim, and she obeyed better than the finest SIR unit.

"Um, nothing!" Dib shouted back, blushing and hurrying to get his tuxedo on.

Once it was on, Dib nearly puked. It was squeezing his waist tighter than when a snake coils around someone's neck. He puffed and loosened the belt, relieving his lungs.

This is going to be a long night.

()()-Tak's home base, 4:58 PM-()()

Tak was looking at a variety of dresses, ones that she'd bought around fifteen minutes ago. She couldn't chose one, so her antennae drooped low in stress. Not much time, not much time...they all showed signs of a higher place in the normal Earthly female's dressing.

But, maybe, just maybe, that's the point of it, to be the winner in a war of dominantly good looks.

Tak looked at the clock, five o'clock.

"Time flies by, doesn't it?" Tak groaned to herself. "Well, what to choose? Not much time!"

Her claws scraped her scalp. Then, out of the blue, a deep blue dress peeked out. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember where she bought the dress. But, nonetheless, it was gorgeous.

It was a strange type of fabric that seemed Irken, but she knew it couldn't be. The Tallest hate her know more than they did Zim when they sent him to Earth in the first place. Wow, had that not happened, Tak wouldn't have met Dib, or Gaz, or the Skool kids. None of this happier lifestyle would have occurred to either Tak or Zim.

Seems like the humans have a better deal, being so carefree.

"I guess this will have to do," Tak groaned to herself, once again. Only this time, her voice was lying to her. She loved this suddenly new dress. She put it on while she was Irken, and it fit a little tightly when she became human, despite the disguise's settings being set to "all fitting," which would allow Tak to wear anything in Irken form to fit just as well in her human form.

Maybe the Tallest _did_ send it to her, as a punishment, for ditching her home planet. Maybe they wanted her to be caught, and dissected by the humans. Or, possibly, to simply go with a cruddy disguise like Zim's. It was only a night, and it will be dark around them, so why not? It's not like anyone will notice.

Maybe she'll say, "It's part of my makeup." That should fool those gullible Skool children.

Man, it's five-thirty all ready? Time for a bit more makeup and dressing. Maybe she can adjust her antennae in a cuter way...

She'd just have to hurry.

()()-Tak's front yard, 6:25 PM-()()

Dib jogged up to Tak's front door and twitched a bit, filled with nervousness. He didn't know whether to get a corsage, or to make one, so he just ordered one from the flower shop down the road. Water lilies, and orchids.

"Tak, it's me," Dib called out, knocking on the door. "We have to go now, we'll be even more early."

The door opened, and there she was, her deep blue dress swaying in the breeze that flew by. Tak's face deepened in color, and that's when he realized it: she wasn't wearing her disguise. The wig she wore was, in fact, short haired and blue, much like when she was in costume.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Tak agreed, looking down. "Sorry about showing this ugly alien face. I couldn't wear this in my human—"

"It's cuter this way," Dib blurted out. Tak's eyes popped open, and she bent down to Dib's level. She was given the lucky opportunity to grow on Earth, because she was able to eat human food. "I-I mean..."

"You think I'm cute?" she grinned. "How sweet. Now let's go, they'll get suspicious. The kids, I mean, of course."

"Heh, yeah," Dib sighed, jerking his hand upwards. "Let's get going."

Tak grinned again and ran towards Dib's father's limo he'd let Dib borrow. Tak's zipper-like teeth were near poking out.

"You got a limousine," she giggled. "Wow, I must be your dream girl if you went _this_ far."

"Yeah, hah," Dib groaned. She really was cute, and sweet, but he just couldn't believe that she didn't realize how he felt yet. She's slower than she seems with things like these.

()()-Bud's Flowers, 6:30-()()

Tak sat in the limo as Dib hopped out. It was "important," for some reason. When he came back, there was a bracelet-looking ring of flowers in his hand. He opened the door, jumped in, and slipped it around her wrist.

"What's this?" Tak asked, examining her wrist. Lilies and orchids. "Flowers?"

"It's a corsage," Dib explained, looking out the window. He didn't look at her at all. "Humans wear it. It's normal to wear it at an event like this, because they're pretty."

"Hm, I wouldn't know," Tak began, "but I think you don't want me to go with you."

Dib choked on the air around. He couldn't exactly agree, or disagree. He couldn't confess until they would slow dance, like when he pictured it in his head. He'd even practiced with a broom, just for extra insurance.

"You don't know, so please," Dib sighed, deepening his face into the glass on the side of the vehicle, "don't assume."

"'Assume'? I'm not _assuming_ anything, I can tell. It's a part of the female genetics. Don't you know that?"

"Just stop, Tak!" Dib shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and facing Tak, his eyes red from aggervation. "Stop acting like you know everything, because you don't!"

Tak was quiet the rest of the drive. Once they arrived at the prom, they were five minutes early. Tak threw the door open and stomped to the doors. Dib put his head in his hands and stayed there for a bit.

Then he heard Zim and Gaz walk up to him.

"Dib-stink?" Zim asked. "What are you doing out here? The filthy party's in the gym."

"Ha, that's pretty good," Dib snorted sarcastically. "Like I would. Everyone in there hates me anyways. It doesn't matter if I'm alone or not, it never matters. I'm just going home."

"Why?" Gaz asked, squatting down.

"Gaz, you're pretty good friends with Tak, right?" Dib asked, his face becoming damp. "Can you tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Why? What did you do, Dib?" Gaz pressed.

"Just tell her, please!" Dib shouted, desperate. "I can't face her right now, she hates me."

"_What did y-"_

"Dib? Why aren't you in here?" Tak called out, running towards the limo. "The dancing is about to start. Didn't you want to dance?"

Dib's eyes shot open, and he stared at the green-skinned female alien. He wiped his eyes and looked at Tak some more, then looked away.

"Don't you hate me?" he growled. "I made you mad."

"Yeah, you did," Tak sighed. "But, any sane girl wouldn't ever miss a chance to dance with you. You're different, you know how to make an alien smile."

She flashed Dib a toothy grin. Zim and Gaz looked at each other, shrugged, and walked inside. 'They'll work this out on their own,' they each thought.

"Dib," Tak sighed, squatting down like Gaz did, "you are quite annoying sometimes, and you do get aggravated, that's because you're a living, breathing thing. I'm not going to hate you because you got tired of me for a second. That's just stupid, and we both know that."

"It's not stupid, it makes sense," Dib explained. "I snapped at you when I should have been completely honest with you."

"'Honest'? What do you mean?"

Dib sighed, stood up, grabbed Tak's hand, and pulled her into a dancing position. His ribs were a few inches from hers. She gasped with surprise.

"You can leave now," Dib ordered the limo driver. "I'll call you when prom's through."

Tak's face went from surprise to confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked, gripping and tightening her hand in his. "The dance is in there, we'll miss it."

"I don't care." Dib stated. "They're people, drooling, stupid people. I don't care about them." Dib swayed himself and Tak to the distant, slow music in the gym. "All I care about is us, what we can be, what we are. I know what you're thinking, that I care more about where you came from than who you are. Well I don't, I want you as you are now. Irken."

"What are you saying?" Tak giggled, thinking that Dib's words were nothing but a strange joke. "You hate aliens, you hate me. Let's go inside before we do anything we'll regr—"

Dib pulled Tak's lips onto his own, and her cheeks turned a deep green. He let his eyelids shut, but Tak's stayed wide open. When Dib released her, she was breathless. What could she say? She suddenly noticed that her mouth wasn't burning, or in searing pain. She was fine.

"I love you, Tak," Dib simply said, and let go of her completely. "If you take that as a joke, then I'll leave you alone to your Skool fame."

He walked off, and Tak didn't move, even when he pushed one of the gym doors open. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She couldn't even process where she was, or _who_ she was.

"I love you." The words rang in her head like a gunshot. He felt something other than hate for her. She didn't hate him, but she didn't _love_ him...

...did she?

No, it would never work out, the love of two different species. Sure, they weren't utterly different, but it's against the laws of nature...

_Who cares?_ she thought, rubbing her temple. _You **do** love him, and you know it. But, now that you know he loves you too, you're just going to run away? Get your grip together! You're an Irken invader! You take what you want and **claim** it, like Zim did with Gaz. Go in there and fix your stupid mistake!_

Tak quickly pulled up her gloves and the upper outline of her dress, and stomped back into the gym. She found Dib in a corner, a small, red plastic cup in his hand. He was wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his leather jacket. Tak's heart sunk to her squiddlyspooch for making him feel so terrible. She half-ran, half-heel hobbled to him.

"Dib!" she shouted. "I'm sorry!"

With the lights dimmed, and the music loud, Tak was sure that Dib didn't really hear her. As she made her way through the crowd, her blue wig fell off, and her antennae were pressed to her scalp. When she reached Dib, she threw her arms around him and pressed his hand onto her scalp, where her antennae lay. He blushed, and Tak followed suit. Their lips slowly joined in sadness, happiness, confusion, and just plain innocent love.

When they let go for air, Tak smiled and looked into her new lover's eyes. Her lips parted, the noise blanked out, but the movement of her lips were easy to read:

"I love you, too."

_End_

_**(A/N: That was really cute on this end. How's it on my reader's? :/3)**_


End file.
